


Sometimes Things Happen

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mixed up feelings, Near kiss, Tickling, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Kai is in a bad mood and Beomgyu decides to tickle him to make him laugh. It works; Kai is laughing and having a good time. But then something changes; he notices Beogmyu is suddenly closer to him and that his fingers on him dont tickle anymore but that they are definitly making him feel things. And for some reason one of the things that he is feeling is that he wants Beomgyu to kiss him
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sometimes Things Happen

Kai slammed the door behind him, relishing the loud, angry sound of it and the silence that followed, drowning out the voices of the other guys. Good, he thought hotly, throwing himself on his bed, arms crossed tightly across his chest; they were really getting on his nerves. Teasing him, laughing too loudly, being too happy…Kai knew that they weren't really doing anything it was just that literally everything seemed to be making him mad today for no reason. He stared down at his feet; he felt like he was being childish but he couldn't seem to help it.

"Kai!"

Kai heard Beomgyu's voice through the door followed by a few knocks. Kai didn't want to talk to him; he didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Go away!" Kai yelled. It was quiet for a few seconds and Kai thought he went away but then Beomgyu opened the door and walked in anyway.

Kai felt a surge of irrational anger at him; couldn't he just be alone for five minutes? He grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at Beomgyu. He caught it which only made Kai angrier.

"I said go away! Leave me alone!" Kai yelled at him. "I don't want to be with you right now!"

For some reason Kai wanted to make his friend mad, so he would go away but Beomgyu wasn't mad. He was standing in front of him, clutching the pillow and kind of smiling. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like a baby?" Beomgyu asked with a laugh.

"I'm not acting like a baby!" Kai yelled, pushing Beomgyu with one hand. Not hard enough to be mean obviously because Beomgyu was still laughing at him.

"Am I going to have to tickle you to make you smile?" Beomgyu asked, a sly smile on his face.

"You better not. I don't like being tickled!" Kai said. He put his hands up to stop him, because he could already tell that Beomgyu was moving closer toward.

"Well, then cheer up. You've been snapping at everyone all day." Beomgyu said.

"I'm having a bad day. Just go away" Kai said. He didn't want to cheer up; he didn't have to be happy all the time.

"I'm not leaving until I see you smile" Beomgyu warned.

"You're going to be waiting a long time then because I'm not-"Kai started to argue but he didn't get to finish because at that moment, Beomgyu lunged at him, jumping on top of him. He threw the pillow on Kai's face so that everything disappeared into darkness as Beomgyu's body pinned him down. He was warm and heavy against Kai and even though he tried to get away, Beomgyu's legs had pinned his arms against him and he couldn't do much else other than wiggle his legs. With no warning, Kai felt Beomgyu's fingers wiggling against his sides and up under his arms, tickling sensations dancing across his skin.

"Stop it!" Kai said, his voice muffled against the pillow. He tried to struggle against Beomgyu but he couldn't get away. His fingers moved up to Kai's neck, tickling the most and he had to bite his lip not to laugh. His stifled laugh sounded like a whining noise.

"What's that? Do I hear a laugh?" Beomgyu asked, happy he was starting to break Kai down. His fingers wiggled across Kai's neck even more and Kai felt tears coming to eyes from the effort of trying to hold in his laughter.

"No!" Kai lied. The overstimulation of Beomgyu's fingers tickling his skin was making his head get fuzzy and body tingly.

"Kai? Are you lying to me?" Beomgyu teased. He dug one hand deep into Kai's armpit, tickling him hard as his other hand ripped the pillow off his face. Kai tried to stifle it but he couldn't help it; he started to giggle just as Beomgyu ripped the pillow off his face. His anger had fizzled out.

"You are laughing! I knew I'd get you!" Beomgyu said, obviously pleased. His fingers ran up and down Kai's sides, such a gentle touch but it made sensation scream across Kai's skin. He couldn't help but laugh as Beomgyu joined in, their laughter mixing together.

Kai had to admit that it did work even though he hadn't wanted it to. His anger was gone and it felt good to laugh with Beomgyu. Kai squirmed against him and laughed until his sides were splitting, happy tears rolling out of the corners of his eyes.

But then….well…..something changed. Kai wasn't mad anymore but he wasn't laughing either. His shirt had ridden up in all his fidgeting so that his belly was exposed. And when Beomgyu had paused his tickling attack to take a breath, his hands had come to rest on Kai's belly. Beomgyu's fingers felt hot against his cold bare skin, the contrast making him shiver. And Kai noticed that Beomgyu had gotten rather closer to him at some point ; he was leaning across him so far now that their chest were pressed together and he could feel Beomgyu's panting breath against his face. Something weird happened in Kai's stomach, a twirling, nervous feeling. He looked up at Beomgyu who was staring down at him; he was close enough to see his individual eyelashes and the different shades in his eyes. Kai bit his lip.

"It….it tickles" Kai said, glancing down to where Beomgyu's hands were still on his stomach.

"This...this...tickles?" Beomgyu asked, drawing out the words slowly. He dragged his fingers slowly, lightly against Kai's stomach. Kai felt a shiver run from his neck, all the way down his back. He felt like he lost his breath and had to take a great gasping breath in.

"Yeah...it...uh...does" Kai whispered. But it didn't tickle. It felt like something else. It made him shiver a bit like a tickle but it also made him feel warm somehow. Everywhere Beomgyu touched felt like hot electricity against his skin. It didn't make sense; Beomgyu had touched him plenty of times, even actually tickling him, but none of those times made him feel like he felt right now. It was somehow too much at the same time he wanted more.

Beomgyu let his fingers move across Kai's stomach more. Kai couldn't look away from his eyes; the look in Beomgyu's eyes was like one he'd never seen there before. Kai kept shivering at the touch, wiggling underneath him; he noticed that his arms were now free, Beomgyu having loosened his hold on him as he tickled Kai's stomach. He could have broken free. Even though that he could have, Kai found he didn't want to: his free hands found Beomgyu's hips, his index fingers finding the bent loops on his jeans and using the grasp to pull him close. Beomgyu gasped slightly as he shifted forward; his fingers danced across Kai's sides before making circles of touch around his belly button.

Kai's head fell back, his mouth open; he kept breathing deep but somehow it didn't seem enough.

Beomgyu was looking at him in a way Kai had never seen. His eyes seemed darker, his own mouth slightly open as he looked at Kai there was a hardness to his gaze Kai hadn't seen before.

"Uh...Kai?" Beomgyu asked breathlessly.

Kai's heart was hammering in his chest; Beomgyu's fingers had stilled and he almost whined and begged him to keep touching him. Almost.

"Yeah?" Kai asked. His eyes held Beomgyu's for a while and then drifted toward his lips. They were pink and shiny like he had put on chapstick. Why was he even looking at Beomgyu's lips?

"Uh...you can...uh...tickle me. I mean...if you want to" Beomgyu whispered. His eyes still looked dark and different. Kai knew he wanted him to tickle him like he was right now. It was even clearer when Beomgyu lifted his shirt up a little, revealing his tummy.

Kai looked at him for a moment before he let go of his hips and moved to his bare stomach. His skin was smooth and soft against Kai's fingers. As he touched him, Beomgyu's head dropped toward Kai's, Beomgyu's lips a mere inch from his.

Kiss me…..kiss me….

The thought popped in Kai's head as he looked at Beomgyu's lips and it startled him. Why was he thinking that? Why did he want that? He shouldn't be…..Beomgyu was his friend. He'd never thought that before. But he felt dizzy with all of the feelings and sensations from the past few minutes; they had gone from laughing and pure happiness to some strange mix of feelings and sensations.

And for some reason even though Beomgyu was his friend he was feeling desperately that he wanted him to kiss him. He could see how sift his lips were and found see how much he wanted to know how they felt against his own. He could feel sweat beginning to pop up along his skin. Beomgyu laid his head down so that his cheek touched Kai cheek.

Now that the thought was there Kai couldn't do anything to make it go away. Kiss me...kiss me...his heart was thumping in his chest and when Beomgyu turned his head slightly, their eyes met and Kai was sure Beomgyu was going to kiss him. He leaned forward slightly, and Kai closed his eyes, he could feel Beomgyu's breath as he leaned forward to meet his lips.

But as soon as he did Beomgyu seems to snap out of it. Kai opened his eyes and Beomgyu pulled back, looking startled, looking like he was coming out of daze. He pulled his shirt down quickly and slid off Kai onto the bed so fast Kai felt cold. Beomgyu was breathing fast still but he forced out a laugh, trying to act like nothing happened.

"See...I got you. You're not mad anymore are you?" Beomgyu asked, laughing again and acting like everything was okay

Kai's heart was still racing as Beomgyu leapt off the bed; he wanted him to come back. He didn't understand; he didn't understand what he was feeling, didn't understand if he'd imagined that things had gotten weird between them. He didn't understand if Beomgyu was about to kiss him or if he had just wanted him. And he definitely didn't understand why he'd wanted him to.

"No…..I'm not mad" Kai said quietly. He didn't know what he was feeling; all that he knew was that he didn't want Beomgyu to go.

But it was too late; before he could say anything else, Beomgyu had run out of the room, leaving Kai feeling confused but sure that he must have imagined something had been there.


End file.
